


An Expected Journey Tribute Mix

by huntress1013



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, M/M, a wee gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: A tribute mix for "An Expected Journey" by  MarieJacquelyn





	An Expected Journey Tribute Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieJacquelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJacquelyn/gifts).



Recently I re-watched "The Hobbit" and finally hopped on board the Thorin/Bilbo ship. I know late but better late than never :-) After that I had to of course search for fanfics and I really loved "An Expected Journey" because the story introduces a lot of new fresh ideas and I really loved the ending. I totally felt like creating a fanmix for it and here it is :-)

This mix is all-instrumental and based on scores (why yes that also means Howard Shore scores for the Hobbit movies):

01 Jeremy Soule - From Past to Present  
02 James Newton-Howard - The Journey  
03 Howard Shore - Over Hill  
04 Ann Dudley - Troll Trouble  
05 Russel Shaw - Summer Fields  
06 Lee Holdridge - A Night of Love  
07 Murray Gold - Into the Woods  
08 Alexandre Desplat - I Need You  
09 Murray Gold - The Song of Danny and Clara  
10 David Arnold - Dragon's Treasure  
11 Craig Armstrong - Battle  
12 Audiomachine - Fire and Honor  
13 Jerry Goldsmith - The Fire Dragon  
14 Howard Shore - The Fallen  
15 Zack Hemsey - Look What I've Become  
16 Ann Dudley - Living Without Love  
17 Joseph LoDuca - Dreamscape  
18 Hans Zimmer - Time  
19 Knut Avenstroup - The Dreaming  
20 Two Steps from Hell - Heart of Courage  
21 Howard Shore - Dreaming of Bag End

Stream: <https://8tracks.com/huntress1013/an-expected-journey-tribute-mix>


End file.
